Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, and a program for executing print processing using a password.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,605,320 discloses secure print, which is a function for preventing information leakage through a print product. When the secure print is set, a print job, having a user ID and a password set, is transmitted to an image processing apparatus. The printing is executed when a user selects a desired print job in an operation panel of the image processing apparatus, and inputs the correct user ID and password.
However, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,605,320, the set password cannot be used for other functions, and thus cannot be used for other purposes.